Autobiography
by Sarimia
Summary: One-shot based off of the ending of Defying Gravity. Min's gotta do homework in the summer? Oh no! Min-centric.


**-Autobiography-**

_Hello. I'm_ _Minbou. I am sixten, in my second year of high school, and have wings. My best friend is dead.—_

Dead? I wouldn't call it dead.

Still… this opening is a little… well, it's unsuited for an autobiography.

Annoyed, I scratched out the few sentences I wrote.

_Yo. Welcome to teenage angst, my name is Minbou and I'll be your tour guide this evening. This is the second year of high school, where I attend at fifteen. My best friend is on an otherworldly adventure trying to stop someone from killing me while I sit here and work on this stupid autobiography.—_

Agh! I did it again. Ruined it. Though, the first sentence was okay, so I'll keep that. The rest was covered by blue pen ink.

_--To your left you see my life, and to your right is everyone else's. Let's focus on the left, shall we?—_

Well, that's good.

_I am sixteen, present time, year 2010. Second year of high school, for future reference. Moving on, we have the major point of what many call 'teen angst'. In this case, the 'teen angst' appears to be eating my brain, 'cause of supernatural happenings that will not be included in this document._

For some reason, this was really entertaining.

_My birthday is in the second month of the school year, the day is the square root of 324. Subtract 16 from 2010 and you'll get my birth year. If you know math, it shouldn't be too hard. Especially if you yourself are sixteen._

Now was time to decide if I should talk about how my friend is missing, presumed dead, yet in Japan. Oh, a separate dimension, that is. Almost forgot.

Hmm… should I?

Well, I'll just leave out the Japan and dimension thing. I'm not supposed to know that anyways.

Well, the public isn't.

_Some would say I have many friends, if you call one or two many. It's plenty for me. My closest friend is Miru. You know, the girl who disappeared on her birthday? Yeah, her. I've known her since several years ago. Or was it yesterday that we met?_

_Moving on. Her disappearance wasn't big news anyways._

_At least, not for the capital city of Germany._

This was really, REALLY fun. I loved screwing with people, especially if they couldn't come up with a good response, or were incapable of doing so. However, seeing as teachers were going to read this, I was holding back on the insults.

The stuff I had in mind was interesting, though.

_I'm a single child, divorced parents (like most teens this century, also the centre of mucho angst) and a stepfather. My hair is normal, and my eyes are blue. Oh, did I mention the wings?_

Scratch that! Why did I always have to mess everything up?!

_--and my eyes are blue. I'm over five feet and am too lazy to get up and properly measure myself. _

_As for hobbies, I practice the art of procrastination. That's why I'm most likely going to hand in this project of sorts late._

I sighed and put my ballpoint pen down on the desk.

I had let Miru go back to Fruits Basket. She 'had something to do', she said. I know, she's gotta catch this guy, but she never plans ahead, does things on a whim, and is totally reckless and extremely careless. The REAL reason why this autobiography won't be in until late is because I keep pausing, worrying about my friend. It's only been a few days, after all.

She told me that she didn't know how long it'd take for her to come up with something, and it was obvious she couldn't stay here and think about that. It may be still summer, but there's work to do. Summer school we never took, we didn't quite have to. But there were clubs, vacation, sports, part-time jobs—not to mention the hassle of everyone finding out that she had come back.

What the hell was a friend to do but let her go? Besides, I myself found that going to Japan was like an extended, fun vacation with relatives. Besides, she had Haru.

Thinking about my best friend getting a boyfriend made me realize just how lonely I was. My love-life was non-existent. I have no interest in boys in this time of my life. And in case you're wondering, I've got no interest in girls, either.

What was I supposed to do?

I glared at the lined paper in front of me on the kitchen table, then out the window.

Then back at the paper.

I re-read what I had written so far. Maybe… just maybe, I'd get a mark for doing something outrageous. After all, it WAS simply English, and they'd probably pass it off as fiction…

In case you're wondering why I'm doing homework during summer, it was just one of those things. My mother enrolled me in a half-summer-school, and even though I had stated before that I didn't need to go, she seemed dead-set on turning me into a genius.

Can't a genius get a break?

My thoughts turned back to the task at hand, and I made a decision.

I pulled out a blank piece of lined paper, and picked up my pen.

_Welcome to a world you've never seen before. Or read about, for that matter._

'_Cause I'm Minbou, teenage Dimensional Angel__. __My best friend, Miru, is one too. You probably have heard of her, she disappeared on her birthday. Want to know where she went?_

_Well, read on. You probably have all the time in the world. But for people like us, people who can travel to _other_ worlds, we have forever._

_We have our own way of saving the world._

_And this is our story._

_

* * *

_

**A/N: A little random, yes, but I feel like Min needs a tad more recognition. So I sewed this together in about half an hour. Not too long, but not really short either, it's like the perfect one-shot. **

**The only one shot I've ever written, anyways. Dedicated to freak a geek, whom Min is based off of. **

**Uh... Happy birthday, Min!! And Micah!! October 18th, if you didn't feel like doing the math above. Sheesh, I've got two other friends with the SAME birthday...**

**Anyways, I gotta go. It's getting late.**

**Sarii**


End file.
